darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Iudex Gundyr
Iudex Gundyr is a boss in Dark Souls III. Description Gundyr towers above a normal man. He wears intricate cast-iron armor and wields a halberd. On his back, oily black tendrils indicate that he is infested with the Pus of Man. Location Found in the Cemetery of Ash, near the entrance to Firelink Shrine. He is first found kneeling down and is immune to damage. Once the sword in his chest has been removed, he will rise and the battle will begin. Lore Once a champion, Gundyr arrived late to Firelink Shrine, and was greeted by a shrine without fire, and a bell that would not toll.Item description of Soul of Champion Gundyr. Gundyr was bested by an unknown warrior, then became a sheath to the Coiled Sword in the hopes that someday, the First Flame would be linked once more.Item description of Gundyr's Set. Gundyr thereby became a judge, awaiting the arrival of chosen ash to give onto them the Coiled Sword.Item description of Coiled Sword. He received a special halberd upon being charged with his dutyItem description of Gundyr's Halberd. and was restrained with a steel chain.Item description of Prisoner's Chain. Sometime during his vigil, he became host to a writhing corruption that possessed a will of its own. Fight overview Strategy Gundyr cannot be damaged until the Coiled Sword has been removed from his chest. Once done, he will begin to rise and is vulnerable to damage, even though his health bar won't appear until he has taken up his weapon. This allows the player to deal substantial damage at the beginning of the fight without Gundyr retaliating. While his attacks seem menacing and aggressive, most of them have poor tracking, are very slow, and are also amply telegraphed. Retaining a medium distance from him will help to avoid his attacks accordingly. Rolling either behind him, through his attacks or both will allow the player to punish Gundyr with several hits at a time. When about half of his health has been depleted, a gigantic Pus of Man will emerge from within his body and change the mechanics of the battle considerably. While impressive at first, this incarnation also suffers severely from poor tracking, although it does have a higher damage output. Remaining behind Gundyr and rolling according to the attack he uses is an effective method for avoiding damage in this second half of the fight. Most of his attacks make him pause to recover, which allows the player to land successive attacks. In keeping a long distance from Gundyr, he will become more aggressive. As such, backing too far away can result in Gundyr dealing great amounts of damage to an unprepared player. Drops 100px | Guaranteed }} Notes *Gundyr can be parried and riposted during both phases of the fight. *Gundyr can be staggered. Staggers cannot be followed by a riposte, but Instability damage will be inflicted for the duration of the animation. *Gundyr gains a considerable weakness to fire once the second phase initiates. *In shooting Gundyr in the head with a bow during the brief period between him standing and his health bar appearing, Gundyr will be permanently frozen in place and unable to fight back. As such, he can be killed without any real fight. Trivia *''Iudex'' is Latin for "judge", an apt name for this boss as it guards the Coiled Sword and judges who is worthy to proceed to Firelink Shrine and bring the Lords of Cinder to their thrones. Gallery Iudex Gundyr battles player to test their worth-noscale.jpg|Promotional screenshot VykHecgh.jpg|Promotional screenshot Eternal watch.jpg|Gundyr prior to initiating the fight. Iudex Gundyr.jpg Gundyr transformed.jpg|Gundyr during the second phase, infected by a Pus of Man. Videos Iudex Gundyr Boss Fight - Dark Souls 3 Dark Souls 3 BLIND - Let's Play Hard - Judged by Gundyr|Iudex Gundyr boss fight. DARK SOULS III Iudex Gundyr boss fight Music See also *Champion Gundyr References pl:Iudex Gundyr ru:Судия Гундир